I Wanna Be Your Everything
by Threshie
Summary: Xellos annoying the heck outta Filia to the lyrics of Kieth Urben's song, 'Your Everything'. Not really romance, just humor. PG for comical violence, i.e., Filia bashing Xel with Macesama. Please r&r!


Your Everything

**I Wanna Be Your Everything**

By ThresherII

**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew **

Xel: _They're...blue.. O.o;; _**_Bizarre_**_.._

**That I would do anything for you**

Xel: *bemusedly* "I would?" *WHACK!* "Oh, right! *Sure* I would!" ^_^;;

**The first time you touched my face I felt**

Filia: *Swings Mace-sama**WHACK!*

Xel: *Holds up finger weakly* "Pain.. A whole lot of pain." ^_^;;

**Like I've never felt with anyone else **

Xel: *Grinz* "That's for sure! I've never met anybody else 'cept Gaav who can beat me up that bad!" ^_~ 

**I wanna give back what you've given to me**

Xel: *Rubs hands together, grinz evilly* "Ohh, yes, Filia-san, I'll pay you back! Every punch, every whack with that mace of yours, I'll pay it *all* back!"

**And I wanna witness all of your dreams **

Xel: *Blinx* "Uhm, wouldn't her dreams consist of beating on me? If so, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" ^_~

**Now that you've shown me who I really am **

Xel: "Yep, I'm just as evil and demonic as I've ever been! Haven't changed a bit!" ^_~

**I wanna be more then just your man**

Xel: "Just her *what*?"

Thresh: *Smiles widely* "Okay, okay, we'll alter the song somewhat.. A-hem:"

**I wanna be more then just your demon**

Thresh: "Better, Xel-kun?"

Xel: Oo;; "*You're* singing the song?!"

Thresh: *Nodz* "Yup!" ^_~ "Am I doing a good job?"

Xel: ^_^;; "Of *course* you are!" *Sweatdrops*

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

Xel: *takes out blow-dryer* "Oh, Fiiiiiilia-saaaaan... Come here, I've got something to try out on those stubburn wrinkles in your skirt!"

Thresh: *Sweatdrop* 

**And be the hand that lifts your veil **

Xel: *Lift veil, smiles charmingly* "BOO!" ^_^

Filia: *Jumps about a foot, growls, whips out Mace-sama and bashes Xel-kun's head in* "GRRRRRR..!!"

Xel: *Smiles happily* ^_^

**And be the moon that moves your tide**

Xel: *Sitting outside Filia's bedroom window**grinz*

Filia: *Sleeping peacefully* "..."

Xel: *Suddenly screams bloody murder and falls off the window sill* ^_~ *Thump*

Filia: *Wakes up, stares in terror at the open window*

Xel: *Smiles, and repeats the exact same procedure over and over again, keeping Filia up all night*

Filia: *Getting up the next morning* ;;;

**The sun coming up in your eyes**

Xel: *Shines a flashlight in Filia's eyes while she's asleep* ^_^

Filia: *Wakes up quickly, squints, not knowing that Xel's the one doing it 'cause she can't see*

Xel: "Rise and shine, Filia-san, time to get up!" *Grinz 'cause he knows that Ryuuzoku don't typically make it a habit to get up at 12:30 AM*

Filia: *Leaps up when she recognizes Xel-kun's voice, whips out Mace-sama from L-sama knows where and destroys her room, 'cause she's still seeing spots from the light, and can't hit him*

Xel: *Smiles and phases out, leaving her to continue wrecking the place 'til she figures out that he's gone*

**Be the wheels that never rust **

Xel: *Has the time of his life running over Ryuuzoku monuments with a not-so-demonic weapon: the bulldozer* ^___~

Filia: *Stares in horror at the things being run over, then precedes to chase Xellos to the ends of the earth, hurling spells and maces all the way*

**And be the spark that lights you up **

Xel: *Gets carried away with the 'spark' mentioned in the lyrics, and sets Filia's bedroom carpet alight* 

Filia: O.O

Xel: *Smiles and phases out to let her deal with the fire*

Filia: *Looks about ready to kill something-preferably a purple-haired Mazoku fruitcake* "When I catch that NAMAGOMI...!!" *Continues making futile threats while putting the fire out* 

**All that you've been dreaming of and more **

Xel: *Smiles rather demonically* "I hope you've been having lots of nightmares lately, Filia-san!" 

**So much more, I wanna be your everything... **

Xel: *Ticking off on his fingers* "Yep, I'll be your 1), tormenter, 2), totally annoying, never-changing companion 'til the day you die, or 'til I get bored with making you mad, whichever comes first, 3), the insulter of your entire race, 4), somebody to beat up when ya need to let off stress (and, believe me, I'll make sure there's enough stress to go 'round! ^_~), 5).. *Continues listing*

**When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see**

Filia: *Wakes up, happy and contented, having slept well and had nice dreams all last night**Smiles sleepily, until she gets kissed on the cheek by somebody* "..?!"

Xel: ^_^ "Didja miss me, Filia-san?"

Filia: *Screams loudly and bashes Xellos with the first thing she can grab-her nightlight* "NAMAGOMI!!"

**And when it gets dark you can reach out for me**

Filia: *Comes into her house at night and feels around for a candle* "Darn it, where did I put that..?" 

??????: "Do you mean this one, Filia-san?" ^__^

Filia: "NAMAGOMI!! What in jigoku are *you* doing in *my* house?!"

Xel: *Casts a light spell, succeeding in temperarily blinding Filia* ^__^ "Why, just dropping by to visit! I know you don't mind!"

Filia: *Steams* "NAMAGOMI, when I get my hands on you...!!"

Xel: "Now, now, there's plenty of time for that later!" ^_~

Filia: WHY YOU..!!!!!" *Pommels Xel's head in with Mace-sama, then chucks him out the window, still steaming* "GRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Xel: ^_~ *Phases out happily*

**I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts**

Filia: *Glaring at Xellos across the breakfast table* _GRRRR, I'll bet he's just waiting for me to-_

Xel: -'_Get up and come over and bash his head in', Filia-san?_

Filia: "..?! Namagomi, how did you do that?!"

Xel: *Winks* "Sore wa-"

Filia: "Oh NO you don't!" *Mace-sama comes down on the top of Xel's head with a satisfying 'THUD!'*

Xel: "-Himitsu desu!" ^_^

Filia: "GRRRRRR....."

**And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost**

Filia: *Finds herself in the middle of a seemingly endless forest* "...? Where am I?" *Glances around**Scowls after assessing that there is no possible way to decide which direction is the right one* "I'll bet Namagomi's behind this! Why? I don't know, because it's bad! He's *always* behind whatever bad happens to me!"

??????: "Aw, now, Filia-san, that was rather opinionated of you!"

Filia: "NAMAGOMI! Get out here where I can see you and phase me back to my Mace and Pottery shop, instead of in the middle of nowhere!" *Whips out Mace-sama* "And that *wasn't* a request!"

Xellos' Voice: *Giggle* "Just follow the sound of my voice, dear Filia-san, and you'll be home!" ^_~

Filia: _GRRRR, I'm not going ANYWHERE that Namagomi tells me to!_ *Turns the exact opposite of Xel's voice and marches away stiffly* "Hmph!"

**I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

Xel: *Pulls out a deluxe, mega-sized, industrial-strength fan and turns it on, blowing Filia into the distance* ^_~ "Bon voyage, Filia-san!" *Waves* 

**And be the hand that lifts your veil **

Xel: *Stares at veil* "Do I *have* to?" ^_^;; "She's gonna hit me if I do!"

Thresh: *Nodz* "Yup, ya hafta, so get to it!"

Xel: *Grinz**Pulls off veil and kisses Filia* ^_~ "Don't you just love that part of weddings, Filia-san?"

Filia: *Too busy washing out her mouth to reply* 

**And be the moon that moves your tide **

Filia: *Walking down the beach at night* ^_^ Perks an ear as she hears soft music in the distance* "..? Who would be playing music at night, on a *beach*, of all places??" *Heads in that direction**Her eyes widen as she realizes who it is that is sitting, listening to music from a CD-player* "NAMAGOMI!!" *Whips out Mace-sama, smashes him on the head with it, even though he hasn't even done anything to annoy her this time*

Xel: *Looks up* "Eh? Oh, good evening, Filia-san What a lovely way to greet somebody! You're finally getting the Mazoku manners straight!" ^__^

Filia: "?! WHAT?!"

Xel: "Why, hitting somebody with something is considered a polite form of greeting, as far as Mazoku go!" ^_~ "You did, however, manage to break my CD-player.." *Sigh* "Oh, well!" *Grinz as happily as ever, whips out another CD-player, puts it on and ignores Filia from there on*

**The sun coming up in your eyes**

Xel: "Okay, okay, that ignoring thing couldn't last long, could it?" ^_~;; *Takes out a penlight as he peers into Filia's bedroom window* "Hehe, time to rise and shine, Filia-san!" 

*A few seconds later, the word, 'NAMAGOMI!!!!!' is heard, shrieked from the bedroom of one Filia Ul Copt, followed by the sounds of someone getting the living daylights beaten out of them, and rather overly-cheerful-sounding laughter* 

**Be the wheels that never rust**

Xel: *Holds up the keys to the bulldozer from earlier* ^_____^

**And be the spark that lights you up**

Xel: *Hums happily to himself while dumping the coals from the fire onto the carpet, then grinz and disappears from sight, wondering how long it'll take Filia to figure out that her living room is on fire* 

Filia: *Comes walking in with a tray of tea, humming softly as well* ^_^ *Sees the coals all over the carpet, and the growing flames licking the furniture**Drops tea tray all over the floor* O.O "BAKAYARO NAMAGOMI PYROMANIAC!!!!" *Starts beating the flames out with Mace-sama, cursing in a very un-priestessly manner all the while*

Xel: ^_~ *Phases out, smiling happily and enjoying himself quite a bit*

**All that you've been dreaming of and more **

Xel: *Chanting* "Nightmares, nightmares, nightmares, nightmares!" ^_~

**So much more, I wanna be your everything... **

Filia: *Socks Xellos in the face before he can start listing again*

Xel: *Smiles missing a couple of teeth* ^_ _ _^

**Be the wheels that never rust **

Xel: *Smiles evilly and whips out the keys to the bulldozer*

Filia: *Glares darkly and looks ready to kill Xel* 

**And be the spark that lights you up **

Xel: *Blinds Filia with a Light spell* 

Filia: "NAMAGOMI!!" *Whacks blindly with Mace-sama*

**All that you've been dreaming of and more **

Xel: *Looks demented*

Filia: *Bashes his head in while he's distracted*

Xel: *Grinz, peels himself off of the floor and phases out, waving*

**So much more, I wanna be your everything... **

Xel: *Opens mouth to speak*

Filia: "SHUTUP!!"

Xel: *Blinx* ^_^;; *Shrugs and closes mouth again*

Filia: *Blinx* "I-it..worked?!" *Bewildered look*

Xel: *Immediately opens mouth again, and starts listing the horrors he's got planned for her in the future*

Filia: ;;;;;;;;;

**I wanna be your everything**

Xel: ^____^

Filia: *Conked on the floor, finally having had enough of Xellos to last her a lifetime or two* X.X;;;;

Thresh: K, tell me what ya think please! ^_^;; I know, pretty insane. And no, the scenes were not supposed to go together, each one is individual to stand for each line of the lyrics. And no, Slayers isn't mine, either, nor is Xellos or Filia. 

The song 'I Wanna Be Your Everything' belongs to Lonestar, so ask them if ya wanna use it, not me! And please omit the part where you sue me, while you're at it, k? ^_^;;;;*Sweatdrop* And now that I've finished wasting my time by putting a fraction of my insanity into words, I'll be going! ^_^;; C'yas! 


End file.
